Lucas Delnosivo
Aleq Delnosivo '''was the twin brother of Violetta Delnosivo. When he was resurrected, he renamed himself '''Lucas Aleq Delnosivo due to being a common and more modern name. He became New Moon, the 6th ranger of The Privateers. After killing Violetta, he became the anti-Drakkon, Lunar Eclipse, third in command of the 199 Lunar Syndicate. Character History Spanish Inquisition He is the oldest of the 3 sons of Rex Delnosivo, with the other 2 being iligitement (Christov is part Norwegian and Bangar is part Indian). He was killed by his twin sister, Violetta, due to Rex dissing the glue-like power over the family by Navyia, as well as being iligitement-half African). As he lay dying, he swore his revenge on her. Resurection Both teams tried to stop the other from reaching the place of his grave. He was put under his sisters control and fought the Literary Morphers. He however, secretly despised his own siblings more until he got close to Sylvia, which neither knew of the other than their existence. They formed more of a father-daughter bond than a sibling bond and worked on a plan to get revenge on Violetta. Revenge Across Drood and Fahrenheit 451, ''Lucas tried to blame her for all of the problems the characters were facing, but finally was able to steal Drood's essence while they framed Montag. From Montag's essence, he created a ranger key to trick Violetta by giving it to her as a battlaizer that ended up causing her to die at the hands of Captain Beatty. Shattered Grid After Violetta's Death, he and Sylvia runaway and ended up at the Battle of Corinth where he and Sylvia had a brief scuffle with their middle siblings before killing their father and IT. They soon found the Literary Morphers and asked for their forgiveness. They soon met up with the Lost Rangers in 2004, where they asssit the Dino Thunder Rangers to protect Dr. Tommy Oliver from Drakkon, with Dr. O protecting Heckyl will the rest are slain, making Heckyl become the leader of the Lunar Syndicate. They head to the year 2029 where Heckyl, the Delta Busters, and the Literary/Privateers team up with Peter, Teddy, and the Geauga Society, with fewer casualties. Heckyl's splits off to find the Galaxy Squad Rangers and Beast Hunter while the others follow a note to a pocket dimension where they the remaining teams discussing an attack on The Coinless. Heckyl returns with the Galaxy Squad Rangers, Beast Hunter, 6 Kaman Riders, and other heroes to assist them on an assault in the Coinless. At this point, Ranger Slayer fights with the Syndicate, taking leadership from Heckyl. When Drakkon is dead, Ranger Slayer chooses 5 other heroes (Heckyl/Dark Rager, Mike Corbett/Magna Defender, Cam Wantanabe/Green Samurai Ranger, Tanya Sloan/Zeo Ranger II Yellow, and Andros/Red Space Ranger) to restore the ranger's powers, with Lucas asking how long this might take, Kim replies, "I don't even know if it even can." These are last words uttered in ''Power Rangers. Personality Lucas is rather helpful and thoughtful and has roasted his siblings on location in the past, as well as the present era. He is a born leader that seeks the greater opinions of the people he represents. Ranger Forms New Moon to be added Lunar Eclipse to be added Notes * His name comes from translations for moon ** Luna is the Spanish and Latin Translation ** Alqamar (القمر) is the Arabic Translation * The use of both the Spanish and Arabic could reference the influence of each culture has left on the other * He shares his name with the Blue Time Force Ranger * New Moon has more of a Medevial Motif because Dark Knight Leroy is not a sibling of the Uchurangers * He is the only Privateer whose counterpart is from both Kamanger and Kaizukuranger * He is the only sixth ranger other than Tommy to become team leader ** However, he had to eliminate the original leader to do this ** He is also the only Sixth Ranger to lead a team without changing colors as Tommy only became team leader after becoming the White Ranger See Also * Dark Knight Leroy-Sentai Counterpart from Kamanger ''and ''Kaizukuranger Category:Lemurseighteen Category:Delnosivo Clan Category:199 Lunar Syndacite Category:PR Royalty Category:Revived Category:Revived characters Category:PR Team Leaders Category:Evil Rangers Category:Evil Turns Good Category:Anti-Villain Category:Sixth Ranger Category:PR Generals (Formerly)